


im looking for a window to another world

by zephyrrwind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Canon-Typical Violence, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, IM NOT LISTING EVERYONE WHO IS A HYBRID ILL LIST IT IN NOTES, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, MATURE BECUASE OF BLOOD AND HEAVY SWEARING BECAUSE ITS ME WRITING IT, Minecraft is real life, Past Child Abuse, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Trans character written by trans author, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), dream has long hair and its soft as fuck, eret is misgendered for like the first chapter, hes gonna go through it :(, hes great i love him sm, him and dream love eachother a lot, i know :(, its gonna have a lot of stuff for them, jschlatt is shitty but he has sm trauma, of tubbo but hes still the clingy one, punz deserves better, shes great, skeppy too what, so does eret, so is eret, so like mc mobs :D, sorry :(, why is bad's name his real name ugh, will be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrrwind/pseuds/zephyrrwind
Summary: Eret is a lost hybrid but by chance finds themself with the best family they could’ve ever asked for.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	im looking for a window to another world

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter to begin :( this set in my drafts and I needed to get this out before it deletes 
> 
> updates may be slow due to school.

The running of their boots hit the ground, desperately trying to run from the people who wanted to hurt them, they didn't understand why. 

“ALISTAIR” one of them shouted, making the young hybrid flinch. 

_Just run, just run just run just run just ru-_ they hit the chest of someone with long blond hair.

_Will they hurt me?_

The blond man smiled at them lovingly, “are you okay?” the man said, quietly seemingly trying to not spook the young hybrid.

Alistair didn't answer, still holding on to their habit developed after years of getting lashings from speaking up.

slowly, the man reached their hand out as if to cup their face, “I'm going to touch you okay, son?'' Alistair slightly flinched at the masculin term, but nodded. 

The man's hand was warm, it made them feel safe. _I like safe._

“Hey kid? Are you a wither hybrid?” he asked very gently, they felt safe, like he wouldn't hurt them.

Slowly, they nodded. The man smiled, happy they were making slow progress of the young wither trusting him. 

“Im Phil, Phil Watson. What's your name kid?” the man-- phil asked.

“Alistair.” They mumble out

“Alistair huh? That’s a beautiful name, son.” 

They shrink in on themself slightly.

”Come with me okay? You’ll be safe, I think you’ll like the people you meet.”

The ponder for a few seconds, mind asking silently if this was a trap before finally,

They nod.

Phil smiles at them, leading them toward a forest path hold their hand gently. They walk for a while before they have to stop from the pain in their body, from running so much and the pain they endured early this morning. 

Phil glances back at them sadly smiling before turning toward their small form. 

“I’m going to carry you alright?” The nod, Phil picks them up being more gentle then he looks capable of. Supporting their legs and back with his arms. 

At some point they fall asleep, for the first time in years able to sleep with no worries. 

* * *

Phil carries the small boy into the base, catching the eye of the other teens around, questions firing at him quickly. 

“Shush now you lot, let him sleep.”

They quiet down opting to whisper softly among themselves, Phil looks at their newest member of their family, Clay or Dream as the young boy prefers, a mere 15 year old who has seen many horrors he never should’ve seen.

”Dream, would you carry him to the infirmary?” The boy looks up, the black cloth covering his face shifting slightly. The boy had opted to wear the cloth while waiting for his mask to be fixed, it should be fixed tomorrow luckily.

He walks over, footsteps light. Phil hands him the boy, his body far too light. 

“Be careful.” He smiles.

Dream nods before turning off to the infirmary. 

* * *

Eret rolls over in their bed, it’s been a day since they were brought here and they’ve been happier for the first time in a while.   
  
They had learned some of the others names, so many of them unique and unusual to them. 

They smile, feeling that their future will be bright.

**Author's Note:**

> as I said at the start very short D: 
> 
> list of hybrids will be next chapter after everyone is properly introduced.
> 
> <3


End file.
